communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2009-01
Archiv dieser Seite * Archiv 12/08 * Archiv 10/08 * Archiv 08/08 * Archiv 07/08 * Archiv 06/08 * offene Probleme Hast du eine Frage? *Mit diesem Link kannst du einen neuen Eintrag erzeugen, der automatisch unten angefügt wird. *Beachte bitte, dass das Beantworten von Anfragen nur einen kleinen Teil meiner Arbeit ausmacht. Möglicherweise kann ich dir nicht sofort antworten. *Ich arbeite oft auch am Wochenende, aber ab und an möchte ich dann doch mal Pause machen. *Wundere dich nicht, wenn jemand anderes schneller Antwort erhält. Das liegt nicht daran, dass ich ihn bevorzuge, sondern z.B. die Frage leichter direkt zu beanworten oder kritischer war oder einem anderen Grund. Neue Namensräume? Kann man eigentlich neue Namensräume im Wiki erstellen. Das wäre für die Rezension im Pink Floyd Wiki ganz praktisch, weil diese ja eigentlich keine normalen Artikel sind. Ist es möglich für mich, einen Namensraum "Rezension:" anzulegen, oder ist das völlig unmöglich? PS: Ganz schön voll diese Seite :D Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 13:03, 12. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, es ist möglich, sofern du noch nicht irgendwo "Rezension:" benutzt. Dann ist es kein Problem. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:14, 12. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Nein, tu ich nicht. Schreibe ich einfach für den Artikelnamen "Rezension:Name", oder wie erstellt man die Namensräume? Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 09:36, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Du kannst das nicht, Avatar kann es, ich wenn ich den Vertrag bekomme auch bald (...) wenn du irgendwo jetzt schon "Rezension:" verwendest, alle verschieben, da sie sonst bei der Einführung der Namensräume gelöscht werden. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 10:47, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::Hab ich nicht, alles klar kann losgehen... Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 11:23, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::Dann viel Spaß noch bis Morgen, ich kann ihm das erst heute Abend mitteilen, außer, er sieht es hier vorher... Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 11:39, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wann geht das denn los? Oder läuft es schon und das dauert länger? Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 16:50, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Avatar braucht auch mal Wochenende, denke ich, er hat sich bei mir nicht gemeldet. Da denke ich: "Viel Spaß im Urlaub, wen soll ich dann nerfen? Mach mir einen Vorschlag, Avatar ^^" Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 18:20, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) "Urlaub" vorbei, erledigt :-) --Avatar 17:44, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Im Stupia-Wiki Hier hätte ich gerne die Namensräume Stupihilfe und Ministupia ergänzt. Aktuell befindet sich kein Artikel unter diesem Namensraum, das Anlegen sollte also möglich sein. Danke im Voraus! Philipp S. 16:41, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Erledigt. --Avatar 17:29, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Im Namensraum "Ministupia" sind, so wie es scheint, Unterseiten deaktiviert. Kann das bitte noch einmal behoben werden, es sollen schließlich wie bei Mini-Wikia Unterseiten als Seiten für ein Miniwiki verwendet werden. Deshalb ist diese Funktion sehr wichtig Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 21:03, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Erledigt. --Avatar 23:36, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, danke schön :) Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 09:08, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Suchvorschläge Hallo Avatar, ich habe seit einiger Zeit das Problem, dass mir keine Suchvorschläge mehr unterbreitet werden, sowohl im Suchformular als auch nach den eckigen Klammern. Ich finde die Suchvorschläge sehr praktisch: Wenn ich z.B. „National Office of Security Enforcement“ schreiben will, genügt der Präfix „Nat“ und das Wort steht fertig da. Weißt du, wo das Problem liegt? Zaibatsu 22:32, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo Avatar, dieses Problem habe ich auch, seit ein oder zwei Wochen funktioniert das nicht mehr. Wäre nett, wenn du uns helfen könntest!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 12:46, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Sowohl die Search Suggestions, als auch die Link Suggestions wurden vor einigen Tagen ausgeschaltet, da die Datenbanklast zu hoch wurde (nach jedem Buchstaben wird eine Anfrage an die Datenbank gestellt!). Aber es wird kräftig dran gearbeitet den Code umzuschreiben - einer der Developer ist explizit dafür zuständig. Bis spätestens Freitag sollte beides wieder laufen (diesmal dann mit einer gemeinsamen Codebasis). --Avatar 17:10, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Die Suggestions sind jetzt seit ~40 Minuten in einer verbesserten Version wieder angschaltet. Hoffen wir mal, dass sich die Datenbank-Last entsprechend stark reduziert hat. --Avatar 13:11, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Eragonpedia / Inheriwiki DE Hallo Avatar! Vielen Dank für den Tipp mit der Eragonpedia. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass es bereits eine deutschsprachige Wiki zu diesem Thema gibt. Daher würde ich sagen, dass wir meine neue Inheritance-Wikia entfernen und ich mich lieber bei der bereits bestehenden Wiki einbringen werde. Gruß, Haldthin :Prima, so machen wir das. Auf den ersten Blick scheint keiner der Admins mehr aktiv zu sein, du könntest das bestehende Wiki also gerne adoptieren. Kümmere ich mich morgen drum. --Avatar 18:35, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich habe dich dort zum Admin gemacht. --Avatar 13:04, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Die Adresse de.inheritance.wikia.com zeigt nun ebenfalls auf de.eragon.wikia.com. --Avatar 13:10, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Opera-Probleme gelöst Hallo Avatar, das Problem mit Opera, was mich jetzt schon eine Weile genervt hat, konnte ich jetzt lösen. Ich hatte in Opera die automatische Weiterleitung abgeschaltet (Einstellungen-Erweitert-Netzwerk). Nachdem ich sie wieder eingeschaltet habe, kann ich wieder normal arbeiten, Seiten erstellen und speichern. Ahoi, 95.33.33.147 10:51, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) (NaturalBornKieler/de.uncyclopedia) :Prima (siehe Forumsbeitrag). Kleiner Tipp: Dein Uncyclopedia-Login funktioniert auch hier im Zentral-Wikia. --Avatar 12:56, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Lostpedia Hey, ich hab absolut keinen Plan, auf welche deiner vielen Diskussionsseiten ich dir vorhin eine Nachricht hinterlassen hab. Ich habe aber doch noch eine Extension gefunden, die für uns ganz gut wäre. Und zwar haben alle Sprachversionen der Lostpedia auf ihrer Hauptseite ein Abstimmungs-Gadget von PollDaddy. Hier ist der dazugehörige Code. Ich persönlich kann damit nicht viel anfangen, aber ich hoffe, dass du mir dabei weiterhelfen kannst. Gruß --DerAndre 16:16, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Es war das Central Wikia - wie du drauf gekommen bist? Keine Ahnung :-). Vielleicht über meine Benutzerseite und den "Help! I don't speak German!"-Link. Bezüglich des Polldaddy-Gadgets stimme ich mich mit unseren Entwicklern ab und melde mich schnellstmöglich wieder zurück. --Avatar 16:43, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, irgendwie so wird's wohl gewesen sein...^^ Danke, dass du dich der Sache annimmst. Gruß --DerAndre 17:00, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hey ho, nochmal ein paar Fragen: #Könntest du Anis Ben Amor und mich zu Bürokraten machen? In anderen Sprachversionen gibt's die schon länger, bei uns hat sich da irgendwie nie jemand drum gekümmert. #Bekommen wir auch unser altbekanntes Favicon, wie es in der englischen Lostpedia zu sehen ist? #Kann sein, dass ich es nicht gefunden habe, aber gibt es diesen WYSIWYG-Editor nicht mehr? Konnte den in meinen Einstellungen unter "Bearbeiten" nicht finden. Gruß --DerAndre 22:17, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich kenne eure Strukturen noch nicht gut. In Absprache mit Kevin habe ich euch aber beide zu Bürokraten gemacht. Kleiner Hinweis: Bürokraten können bei Wikia Adminrechte vergeben, sie aber nicht selbst wieder nehmen - dazu müsstet ihr jemanden vom Community Team ansprechen. Das ist meiner Ansicht nach ein historisch gewachsenes Überbleibsel, welches wir für große Wikis bald mal ändern sollten. Das Favicon könnt ihr gerne selbst einfügen. Wie das geht, steht hier. Der WYSIWYG-Editor ist noch nicht aktiviert - einige Teile sind auch bisher nur in Englisch verfügbar und müssen noch übersetzt werden. Einen genauen Zeitplan dafür habe ich leider noch nicht. --Avatar 23:11, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Wow, super. Hab vielen Dank für deine schnelle Antwort! Gruß --DerAndre 23:18, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hey, danke für deine schnelle Hilfe in der spanischen Lostpedia. Ich habe nochmal eine Frage: Wie sieht es hier mit Bots aus? Ich weiß, dass die portugiesische und französische Lostpedia welche hatten. Sind die hier möglich? Ich habe da nämlich auch schon mal drüber nachgedacht, vor einem halben Jahr oder so. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich von Bots bislang nicht viel verstehe, aber falls es möglich ist, würde ich mich darüber informieren. Die passende Hilfeseite im Wikia-Hife brachte mich leider nicht wirklich weiter^^ Gruß --DerAndre(talk) 18:38, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) *Hey, ich hab direkt nochmal ein Problem^^ Und zwar: Hast du evtl. eine Idee, wie wir unsere Klappboxen reparieren könnten? Ursprünglich standen "Ausklappen" und "Einklappen" mal auf der rechten Seite, innerhalb der Box (wie man es auch bei Wikipedia kennt). Aber seit dem Umzug funktioniert das nicht mehr so ganz. Ich hatte übrigens hier auch noch irgendwo was zu Bots gelesen. Allerdings weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr wo^^ Kannst du mir da die Tage mal erklären, wie das genau geht? Muss auch nicht mehr vor Weihnachten sein. Mit besten Grüßen --DerAndre (talk) 01:39, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Blogs in der Memory Alpha Hallo Avatar. Erst einmal ein Lob für die Idee und die Verwirklichung solcher Blogs! Meine Frage bzw. Anregung: Ist es möglich, beim Kommentieren von Blogs anderer Benutzer eine "Vorschau-Funktion" einzubinden? Da wie beschrieben Wiki-Syntax verwandt werden kann, wäre das vielleicht hilfreich. MfG, Andy Riker.--92.226.146.158 18:40, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Du kannst dich hier auch normal mit deinem Usernamen anmelden, übrigens :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:02, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Hi und danke für die Anregung. Das Thema "Vorschau von Comments" wurde im Projekt-Team relativ umfangreich diskutiert und schließlich war das Ergebnis, dass man sie erst mal weglässt um die Komplexität so niedrig wie möglich zu halten (in Hinblick auf den Benutzer, nicht auf die Entwicklung). Wir wollen jetzt einige Monate abwarten und uns die Nutzung des Blog-Features anschauen. Dann wird es ein neues Release geben, in dem es dann auch möglicherweise (optional?) eine Vorschau geben wird. Persönlich fände ich ja eine "Live-Vorschau" wie man sie bei manchen Wordpress-Blogs kennt sehr sexy - dann würde das, was man tippt direkt richtig formatiert in leichtem grau über dem Textfeld eingeblendet. --Avatar 00:18, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Gut, dann warten wir mal ab, wie es sich entwickelt. Ich hoffe, ich nerve dich nicht, doch es gibt da noch eine Sache. Man kann ja entscheiden, ob sein Blog bewertet bzw. kommentiert werden darf. Zum Bewerten: Ich bin kein absoluter Wiki-Spezialist technischer Natur, deshalb frage ich Dich, ob das System der Bewertung das gleiche ist wie bei der ganz normalen Bewertung von Artikeln. Falls letzteres zutrifft: Wir haben vor längerer Zeit in der MA entschieden, dass wir grundsätzlich eine Bewertung von Artikeln nicht zulassen, Gründe siehe hier. Deshalb ist diese Funktion verdeckt. Wenn das gleiche bei den Blogs zutrifft, wäre diese Funktion in der MA unnötig. MfG,Andy Riker--78.51.108.207 12:49, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Danke für den Hinweis, Marta Ägnös, aber meine Signatur ist eine vCard, die hier nicht existiert und deshalb falsch angezeigt werden würde:) Namensänderung Kannst du mir sagen, wie der angezeigte Name des Wikis (z.B. im Suchfeld) wunschgemäss abgeändert werden kann? LG und Danke Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen?) - FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!! 11:27, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Huch, sorry. Ich hatte deine Nachricht total übersehen. Im Suchfeld steht der Standard-Name des Wikis. Wenn du den ändern möchtest, sag mir bitte wie und ich erledige das. Du kannst auch nur den Eintrag des Suchfelds ändern. Das geht mit der MediaWiki-Systemnachricht MediaWiki:tooltip-search. --Avatar 23:43, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Kein Problem. Ich hätte gerne bei meinen zwei Wikis: (Sith-Wiki zu Sithlordpedia) und (Simpsonpedia zu Williepedia). Danke vielmals... LG --Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen?) - FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!! 15:56, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Spanish Lostpedia help Hi, Avatar. I am Calick, Sysop of the Spanish Lostpedia. Need help with some problems we have after the moving of our site (the most important is that I am no longer a Sysop) to the Wikia family. I wrote a help request in the Lostpedia moving FAQ talk page: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Lostpedia_talk:Wikia_Migration_FAQ#ES_-_Lostpedia_needs_help Help is needed urgently. Thank you very much. --Calick 16:40, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :LOL, read the FAQ before my talk page and already work on some of the problems :-). Sorry for the hassle. Everything will be fine. Like always there are some problems and it may need a few hours after such a big change - but this all is fixable and hopefully we're able to provide you anything you're asking for. --Avatar 17:43, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Bot Hallo Avatar, könnte man nicht vielleicht wieder einen Bot erstellen, der die deutschprachigen Wikia-Projekte hierher kopiert, denn ich habe die nächsten Wochen nicht mehr soviel Zeit für das Transferieren? --Dr. Crisp 14:50, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn du schon dabei bist, könntest du mir auch einen für die französischen Projekte einrichten? Das wäre ja wunderbar, wenn das ginge! Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 14:51, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Oder ein Skript, vielleicht ^^ Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 19:45, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Google Maps Hallo, ich würde gerne bei meinen Artikel Google Maps einbinden, wie zB hier. Wie bekomme ich das am Besten hin??? *ratlos bin* Lady-Whistler 13:35, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab dir einen Google-Api-Key besorgt, und die Google-Maps-Extension für das Offenbach-Wiki aktiviert. Leider gibt es die Hilfe-Seite momentan nur auf englisch. Aber falls du sie auf deutsch übersetzen möchtest, fühl dich frei :-P --Avatar 14:11, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Bild:Smilie Cool.pngErstmal 1000 Dank, das ist ne super Sache *Freu* Lady-Whistler 23:58, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage: Titel Titel-Vorlage im Stupia-Wiki - ich hab sie mit demselben quellcode wie bei de.wikia erstellt, aber sie funktioniert nicht, wie man bei dieser Seite sehen kann. :Scheint eine fehlende class oder id (was ist das?) zu sein, in Common.css steckt es jedenfalls nicht. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 13:42, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Davon hab ich keine Ahnung :D - danke für die Mühe und frohe Weihnachten an alle :) Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 11:27, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Gern geschehen. Joyeux noël, Moment, das war ja Franz! ^^ Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 13:46, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ich kann kein Franz aber ich kann mir einigermaßen zusammenreimen, dass das frohe weihnachten heißt ;) Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 08:28, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) De.Progwiki Da war doch was oder? "stand auf der liste..." ;) Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 11:56, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Fragen *Hallo, ich habe wieder mal einige Fragen! ;-) *kann ich diese Seite da http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Weltenbibliothek etwas mit Infos ausbauen? darf man das? *Wie steht es mit dem Entfernen des nutzlosen Doppelaccounts Weltenbibliothek-Misses Kennedy der damls generiert wurde und den niemand braucht? *Ich möchte einem User die Admin-Rechte wieder entziehen, jedoch scheint es irgendwie nicht zu klappen, über das Benutzerrechteverwaltung-Interface. *Wie kommt man in diese Werbebanner "Wikia Präsentiert" Riege rein? Viele Fragen - ich weiss. Frohe Festtage wünscht dennoch, --Misses Kennedy 21:44, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) von der Weltenbibliothek :Hi, einige kann ich dir beantworten: *Seite ausbauen: Immer, warum nicht? :) *Admin-Rechte: Das können nur staffs, das macht Avatar wenn du ihm den Usernamen nennst. *Wikia Präsentiert: Hilfe:Spotlights Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 21:46, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank! @Avatar, der zu downgradende User wäre: Benutzer:DerkleineTiger--Misses Kennedy 21:55, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Jeuyeux anniversaire ! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Avatar ;) Glückwunsch, mach weiter so! Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 23:08, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) -> 0:08, 28. Dez. 2008 (de) :Wünsch ich dir auch http://www.smileygarden.de/smilie/Starwars/13.gif Gruß, BobaCartman (Diskussion) 12:42, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Alles gute zum Geburtstag Avatar!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 12:44, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Bildlink aufheben? Wie bringe ich es fertig, einen Link zu machen, bei dem man auf ein Bild klicken kann. D.h. ich komme nicht auf die Seite des Bildes, sondern auf dijenige einer individuellen Seite, z.B.: Bild:Und das das Bild.jpg Vielen Dank, Tingeltangelbob - (blablahospital) - FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!! 17:30, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Hi, das kannst du mit imagemaps machen: Wikipedia:de:Hilfe:Bilder#Imagemaps --Diamant talk 00:32, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Siehe auch Forum:Bildlink aufheben --Diamant talk 00:40, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Blogs in der Memory Alpha, Episodenvorlage Hallo zum zweiten Mal. Als ich heute einen Blog erstellt habe, geschah etwas merkwürdiges. Ich wollte zu einem normalen Text die Episodenvorlage hinzufügen, welche sich fast in jedem unserer Artikel befindet. So gibt man z.B. ein , wobei "TNG"" die Abkürzung für eine Serie ist und "Der Barzanhandel" Titel einer Episode ist. Normalerweise steht dann immer im Text TNG: „Der Barzanhandel“. Im Blog steht zu meiner Verwunderung dann aber TNG: „ |“|‘}}“ als tatsächlicher funktionierender Link zu dem Artikel, der diese Episode behandelt. Weist Du Rat bzw. gibt es Möglichkeiten, das Problem zu beheben? MfG, Andy Riker --85.179.207.52 21:16, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia Hi, Avatar, du bist also auch auf WP? Auf der dt. auch? Faszinierend, ich bin auch dort als Umweltschutz. Nur neuerdings kann ich mich nicht mehr einloggen! Kannst du mir helfen?SuperMario 17:11, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :SM, hast du da keinen Mentor? Gruß, BobaCartman (Diskussion) 19:02, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, hab dich mit dem anderen Wikipedianer verwechselt http://www.smileygarden.de/smilie/Zwinker/66.gif Gruß, BobaCartman (Diskussion) 19:08, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) de.dragonball.wikia.com & Frage Hallo, ich würde gerne im dt. Dragonball-Wikia Admin-Rechte haben, vor allem um erst einmal den Wikipedia-Artikel Dragonball zu importieren und habe mich mit Superluigi offenbar darauf verständigen können. (vgl. hier) Ich gehe mal wieder dir auf den Keks und mal ausnahmsweise nicht MtaÄ, weil ich da noch eine Frage habe... ;) Kennst du eine Möglichkeit den XML-Dump des Wikipedia-Artikels möglichst mit einem Linux-Tool/Python-Skript o.ä. zu splitten und die getrennten Teile dann einzeln ins Wiki zu importieren? 15 Megabyte (ich habe die Versionen mit Vandalismus und der Hin- und Herreverterei per Texteditor wieder entfernt - sonst wären es 18 Megabyte) sind nämlich mit DSL1000 nicht gerade leicht zu versenden, wenn da noch zwei andere Rechner am Netz hängen. [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 17:37, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Oder gibt es ein Addon für Admins, um Wikipedia-Artikel über eine vorher gegrabbte Versionsgeschichte zu importieren? So ähnlich, als würde man als Administrator einen gelöschten Artikel einsehen und wiederherstellen. ^_^ SonicWiki Hi Avatar. Habe gehört (und gesehen), das hier im SonicWiki lang nix mehr gemacht worden ist. Ma 'ne Frage: Könntes du mir die Admin- und Bürokratenrechte zukommen lassen? Ich würde mich dann gerne weiter um das SonicWiki kümmern.--E.K. Von http://de.sonicwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:E.K..